broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Miscellaneous unorganized material/KDRV
KDRV channel 12 is an ABC television affiliate based in Medford, Oregon. The station is located near Rogue Valley International-Me dford Airport in north Medford. The station is owned by Chambers Communications Corporation of Eugene, Oregon. KDRV's programming can also be seen in Klamath Falls on KDKF digital channel 29. KDKF has its own newsroom in Klamath Falls. History Prior to 1984, KOBI served as the primary ABC affiliate for southern Oregon, but Medford was only partially covered. Viewers could also receive KATU in Portland on cable. This was partly because the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) had reserved channel 8, the last VHF frequency in the area, for noncommercial use (currently occupied by PBS member KSYS). The Medford-Klamath Falls market is one of the geographically largest in the country, covering a large swath of southern Oregon and northern California. This area is very mountainous, and it is very difficult to get decent UHF reception in rugged terrain. However, in 1978, the FCC took the unusual step of dropping in a channel 12 allocation for Medford without anyone requesting such action. While a Christian broadcaster initially made a bid for the station, it was a foregone conclusion that the license would go to Sunshine Television, a local investment group. KDRV signed on for the first time on February 26, 1984. The station's studio had not been finished yet, and live local programming was not possible from its temporary studio. The new studio was finished later in 1984, and the station was able to begin news and other local programming a year later. Sunshine sold the station to Love Broadcasting in 1987. Chambers Communications bought the station in 1994. KDKF debuted on October 17, 1989. NewsWatch 12 airs at 5:00am, 5:00pm, 6:00pm, 6:30pm and 11:00pm every weekday; 6:00pm and 11:00pm on the weekends. The newscast recently received an Emmy Award. Personalities Current on-air staff Current Anchors *'Ron Brown' - weekday mornings "NewsWatch 12 This Morning" (also reports) *'Kaylin Krashesky' - weekday mornings "NewsWatch 12 This Morning" (also reports) *'Ashley Hall' - weeknights at 5, 6 and 6:30 *'Brian Morton' - weeknights at 5,6 and 6:30 *'Emily Wood' - weeknights at 11PM (also reporter) *'Erin Maxson' - weekends at 6 and 11 (weekday reporter) Reporters *'Kelley Ashford' - special assignment reporter (also senior producer) *'Steven Sandberg' - general assignment reporter *'Tove Tupper' - general assignment reporter *'Bryan Navarro' - general assignment reporter TrueView Weather Team *'Milt Radford' (AMS Seal of Approval) - Meteorologist; weeknights at 5, 6, and 11PM *'Scott Lewis' (AMS & NWA Seal of Approval) - Chief Meteorologist; weeknights at 5, 6 and 11PM *'Kristin Ketchell' - Meteorologist; weekday mornings "NewsWatch 12 This Morning" Sports Team *'Kirk Flatter' - Sports Director; weekdays at 6:30 and 11PM *'Chris Breece' - Sports Reporter, anchors weekend sports at 6 and 11PM Former on-air staff *Will Southwood - Sports Director (now sports reporter at KGO-TV in San Francisco) *Derek Kevra - Meteorologist (now weekend meteorologist at WWL-TV in New Orleans) News/station presentation Newscast titles *''Area 12 News'' (1984-1987) *''Channel 12 News'' (1987-1991) *''News 12'' (1991-1994) *''NewsWatch 12'' (1994-present) Station slogans *''Southwest Oregon Turns to Channel 12'' (1984-1991) *''Your 24-Hour News Source'' (1991-1994) *''Watching Out for You'' (2003-present) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Television.svg This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. Digital television The station's digital channel is multiplexed: Digital channels All full-powered Medford stations transitioned to digital-only service on February 17, 2009.[2] After the analog television shutdown, KDRV moved its digital signal to channel 12 [3], while KDKF's digital service remained on its current pre-transition channel number, 29 [4] using PSIP to display KDKF's virtual channel as 31. Translators KDRV is rebroadcast on the following translator stations: *'K02IQ' Channel 2 Squaw Valley *'K04NU' Channel 4 Seiad Valley, California *'K09PI' Channel 9 Happy Camp, California *'K14GT' Channel 14 Port Orford *'K15BP-D' Channel 15 Grants Pass Digital *'K17BA-D' Channel 17 Yreka, California Digital *'K20BI' Channel 20 Nesika Beach *'K21BG-D' Channel 21 Jacksonville Digital *'K36HM-D' Channel 36 Brookings Digital *'K43BJ' Channel 43 Ruch *'K46CH' Channel 46 Gold Hill *'K51BV' Channel 51 Cave Junction *'K68BB' Channel 68 Gold Beach KDKF is rebroadcast on the following translator station: *'K52AS' Channel 52 Altamont (City Grade Signal) Trivia Until 2007, KDRV was one of the few TV stations still using the U-Matic videotape format for editing and on-air playback. External links *KDRV Website *Chambers Communications *History of Television in Southern Oregon *Query the FCC's TV station database for KDRV *Query the FCC's TV station database for KDKF *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KDRV-TV *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KDKF-TV http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KDRV&action=edit&section=12 edit References #'^' The Broadcasting and Cable Yearbook says KDKF signed on October 17, while the Television and Cable Factbook says it signed on October 15. #'^' http://www.mailtribune.com/apps/pbcs.dll/article?AID=/20090205/NEWS/902050325 Digital delay bill awaits Obama's signature; But most local network affiliates plan to make the switch on the initial Feb. 17 date if possible, Greg Stiles, Mail Tribune, February 5, 2009 #'^' CDBS Print #'^' CDBS Print